Evil's Child
by pigeonz
Summary: “I can’t wait for you to meet daddy he’ll be so happy that you saved me!” “So why are we at Chase Young’s place?” Asked Omi. Suddenly there was Chase Young, who Aki ran up and hugged. “Daddy I’m home!” Omi was shocked. “Chase Young is your father!”
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't Own Xiaolin Showdown._

_Author's note- __Ok, Ok, I know, I know what you're going to say Wuya and Chase barf, and I know XD Well it's really not about her. It's really about their daughter, Omi, and Chase. I just thought having her as the mom would make the most sense since the last episode and all…and the most fun. Well I promise there is a lot more fun to be had! Thank you for reading and please review. If there are any spelling errors or anything like that, that really gets in the way please let me know, I am so bad at catching them. I love reviews they help motivate me ^_^ Thanks for reading ^_^ _

**Evil's Child**

Chapter One: Years of Thought

Fifteen years later and nothing had really changed at all. The big battle between good and evil a long time ago had ended in an uneventful tie. To this day Rai was still the heroic leader of the group. Wait, something had changed a little, not something rather someone and that someone was Omi. Let's just say over the past fifteen years he had become a little less of an ego maniac. He somewhat cooled down and started to think of the others as equals and believed in teamwork a lot more. Shocking...yes, yes it is. He was now currently walking through The Land of Nowhere. He liked to train there because the monsters were pretty powerful and they served as good practice for him. Though nowadays it was pretty hard to find a monster around. Omi decided to take a rest as he sat down on a nearby rock. He let out a deep sigh as he looked at his eighteen year old self in a puddle. He looked somewhat like Grand Master Dashi, but still looked more like his old self but a whole lot taller: and his head was a little smaller so it fit him better. Overall he was pretty good looking. Okay maybe there was a tiny bit of an ego maniac still in there somewhere. Wondering around in the Land of Nowhere he couldn't help but wonder if he would run into an old friend, Chase Young. It was really weird Omi thought to himself. For the past fifteen years Chase had seemed to be very, very busy with something. He would rarely come to a showdown unless it was a very powerful Sheng gon Wou like the Sands of Time. And, almost every time, one of his cat warriors, or his crow, would come up to him and whisper something in his ear and he was off. Not just him but Wuya too. After Chase and Wuya had teamed up for, as Chase put it, "for the sake of evil," he hadn't seen Wuya for a whole nine months, to be exact. Though the weirdest thing of all, something that not only blew Omi's mind but everyone's mind was how nice Chase was being to Wuya. While watching a showdown she would put her head on his shoulder when board ,and watching the Bean get beaten time after time does get pretty tiring, or put her arm around his waist. Back in the good old days he would have slapped her face away, broke her arm, or threaten her very life, but nowadays he would just ignore it or put his arm right around her waist. The very image of this made Omi quiver in disgust. It was just so...unnatural and wrong, Omi thought. He had once thought they must be plotting one big diabolical move together, but nothing ever came. Suddenly, Omi could not see his reflection in the puddle anymore for it had gotten so dark. He had not realized how long he had been sitting there thinking, time to go back to the temple, he thought, when suddenly he heard a loud yell from the distance, that sounded like a young girls cry. And of course his tiger instincts sent him running towards the scream. Suddenly, he was face to face with a giant, red, slimy snake, with bright blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the darkness. Underneath the beast laid a human figure but due to the night it was hard to make out details. He quickly went flying towards the giant snake that was too pre-occupied with the figure under it to notice Omi, until it was hit with a flying side kick into a giant boulder that crumbled at impact. But the snake recovered quickly and let out a loud hiss directed at Omi. Omi just stood there, looking board out of his mind. Suddenly, the snake hurled itself at him. Omi quickly got into fighting stance, and pushed his hand forward. Then what seemed like out of nowhere the snake froze in mid-air, and dropped to the ground. Omi casually and slowly walked up to the frozen creature and give it a little tap, which sent cracks up and down the winding snake followed by the whole thing shattering, sending a million sparkles into the night. Too easy, he thought to himself. Over the years he had not only mastered water but ice as well. He then remembered the human figure that brought him to the creature and he ran over to the shadow still not moving on the ground. His hand started to glow a light blue which served as a light as he held it too the figure so he could get a better look at the figure. The light revealed a very, very pretty, young, feminine, Asian girl with very soft looking porcelain skin and short jet black, silky, shinny hair with just the right amount of body, that went to about the middle of her smooth neck, maybe a little bit longer, and short bangs that just covered her perfect eyebrows a little bit. Her lips were pink and round that looked very kissable and like they would probably be as smooth and silky as the rest of her. She wore long black boots that went up to her knees and a short black skirt, with a tight dark green blouse and a necklace that was a golden eye that looked…really familiar. She was small, skinny and looked about fifteen maybe younger but still had some nice curves. She actually reminded him of kimiko when she was younger…but more someone else but he could not put his finger on who that was at the moment. Slowly she started to wake up revealing her beautiful golden eyes, rare eyes that also looked kind of familiar. She slowly got up and tucked he hair behind unique pointy ears, another feature that looked familiar. When it came to pretty girls Omi had an eye for details. He quickly ran over to her and slid on his knees right next to her and took her hand. "Are you alright my fair and beautiful girl, you're not hurt are you? I hope not. A girl as fair as you! _Great_, he thought, he sounded like a nerd. She giggled a little girl giggle, but as she tried to get up her leg gave out and she fell to the ground in pain. He quickly caught her in his arms as they both went to the ground. Her leg was clearly hurt. He looked back into her eyes and saw they were closed again. Suddenly he was worried that something more was wrong with her but it was hard to tell so he decided he would take her back to the temple.

Chapter two up soon, hope you like ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Dojo! Where have you gone to? Get out here!" Omi yelled all around as he held the mysterious girl in his arms. Suddenly Dojo crawled out from a nearby rock, who looked petrified stiff. "Dojo! Where have you been for the past five hours?!"

"Man do I hate it here, this place always gives me the willies! Hey who's that?"

"I don't know, but she looks hurt so we need to get back to the temple and in a big hurry too!"

"Roger that!" Dojo quickly transformed into his giant self and Omi quickly climbed on, setting down the unconscious girl in front of him. He put one hand on Dojo and the other supportively around her waist and her head lied on his shoulder. Dojo then accelerated into the sky, trying to make the ride back to the temple as smooth as possible. Eventually, they made it quickly and swiftly back to the temple and landed at the front gate. Inside the temple were swarms of younger monks training and older ones too, mostly visitors from temples afar. The temple had become very popular. Nowadays, not too many Sun Gong Wu would reveal themselves since there probably weren't too many left. So they spent most of their time defending them with the help of new students. Master Fung decided to make the temple a student temple now. Omi didn't even really see the others as much as he used to. They were more so off doing their own thing. Kimiko actually went back to Tokyo to help her dad for a little bit, Clay went to travel with Master Monk Guan, Rai spends most of his time with Master Fung learning about leadership, and well Omi loves to teach the new monks that come to the temple. Jack Spicer goes to normal school and according to most people Jack is pretty popular there and is quiet a romantic. When Jack is not in school he sometimes shows up at showdowns. Though Omi does see them, he still misses the old days sometimes. He quickly ran the girl inside the temple. He sat her down on his bed and started working- He is pretty good doctor as well. After very vigilant observation, it looked like her ankle was hurt and she got dehydrated, but she was going to be fine. He sat by her side waiting for her to wake up, just looking at her with a dreamy look on his face basking in her beauty. He didn't even realize that she had woken up and was just staring at him like he was crazy. Suddenly a blush formed on his face and a big smile followed with an apprehensive laugh. "Ha ha so umm how are you feeling?" The girl just gave him an emotionless look. "…my ankle sort of hurts…who are you, where am I?" She asked while looking around and holding her ankle. _Well that's a sexy voice_, thought Omi still just watching her. "Well?" She demanded. _I like them fusty, curse this voice in my head, concentrate Omi! _Omi thought again until finally answering_. _He stood up proud, "My name is Omi I am the Dragon of Water! You are in the Xiaolin Temple, I saved you from a traitorous snake monster, and it looks like you have hurt your ankle, but don't worry with my AMAZING water skills I have healed you!"

She just looked at him for a moment a lot more than just a little freaked out but soon got over it and tilted her head to the side with a smile. "Thank you for saving me, I saw your elemental skills, those were really impressive. Wow if you hadn't come to my rescue I would be dead right now!" Word by word she became less shy as she leaned forward closer to him-giving Omi a better view of her cleavage as he started to blush a little. "Wow I can't believe that I am talking to the Dragon of Water! My dad is always talking about you, he is always talking about your amazing powers, and at first I thought he was just being a crazy old man."

"Your father seems like a very smart man, it's like I always say you should always listen to your elders."

"My mother always says that, speaking of which I should probably get home my ankle is fine now." Omi really was not focused on what she was saying rather on her yellow eyes-and other parts of her. He didn't really hear her till she said she was going. He grabbed her hand gently, "where do you live Dojo and I can fly you there?"

"My home is a couple miles from where I got attacked from that giant snake."

"You live in that desolate waste land! Umm, sorry, well in any case would you like not to stay and take a tour of the temple?"

"OK! My parents are away anyway so it's ok if I stay for a day or two-"

"Or three", Omi interrupted. They both smiled and blushed as they started to walk down the garden path of the temple, not even noticing that they were still holding hands, or Master Fung watching them. Though Omi could not put a figure on whom this mysterious girl looked like he could. Her golden eyes, not just her eyes but her expressions, her jet black hair with a tint of green. These next couple weeks were to be...Somewhat worrisome.


End file.
